Blind
by midsummerwriter
Summary: Cal figures it out. Has nothing to do with Killer App. but does fit that story line. I guess. Don't know about the rating...it's not M for sure.


_I wrote this really quick. Haven't got a clue where it came from. all I know is I wanted to write a Lie To Me fic and this is the only thing I've finished so far. Love it or leave it, doesn't matter. I don't even know if I like it. You know the drill..._

Everyone knows that Cal can't turn it off. He can't _stop_ seeing the truth on people's faces no matter how much he thinks he would like to. Funny too, that it fails him when he wants it the most. The fault in his superpowers, the inability to accurately read the people he loves the most. For the most part anyway. He understands this had to do with wanting to see an emotion on their face when it isn't there or vice versa.

The woman in the corner at the diner is upset about something and she's trying not to show it to the strangers around. The dude at the cash that is standing next to his wife or girlfriend is checking out the staffer on the other side of the counter. He can see the sadness and the lust.

He discovered one day that not only did he love his business partner but that he was _in_ love with his business partner. And that was exactly when he stopped being able to see the very things he so desperately wanted to see on her face. He wanted to see if she loved him too, but every time he chanced a look all he could see was nothing. He over analyzed every flicker, twitch and word. It could be yes, she did love him back, it could be no, not like that.

Gillian Foster was his kryptonite. And he guessed she knew it too. He might have told her once. But he didn't think she understood what it had meant, not really. And there was that bloody sodding Line that she was so intent on. He never liked the thing, he never really paid any attention to it, until she told him off when she noticed he over stepped it. Truth was he over stepped it every time she walked into the room he was in. Especially when she was married. Which sort of made him a git but it turns out he was slightly justified. Alec was a tosser and lost the best thing in the world.

She was sitting in her office, looking down at a file on her lap. Something about it was bothering her. He could tell by the crease in her brow. The brow he'd like to press his lips to and smooth the lines out of. Her lips were curved down slightly at the corners and he wanted to kiss there too.

He didn't try to analyze why he loved her. Possibly because she kept him in line like a mother, or a schoolmarm, he was kinda fond of the latter. Maybe he loved the familiarity of her, that she stuck around long after everyone else and that spoke to his maleness. He loved her that much he knew and all he wanted was to know, for sure, if she loved him too.

Sure he could tell there was affection for him, why else would she stick around? God knows other women have left him for a lot less that what he put her through on a daily basis. And maybe that's also why he loved her.

She glanced up and caught him watching her. He didn't bother to hide what he was doing, instead uses the opportunity to read her face. First she's surprised, then confused then she just smiles. It's a real smile, it crinkles the corner of her beautiful blue eyes. And that's when he gets stuck. She ducks her head, a slight tinge to her cheeks and she looks away. He thinks if he saw that on any other woman he'd know she was flattered and trying to hide her mutual feelings. On Gillian he's not so sure.

Impulse takes over and he's walking towards her office. He doesn't knock because what's the point with glass freakin' doors? She looks up at him, her smile faded but not gone. He reaches out to her, takes her hand and pulls her up into a standing position. She doesn't protest, she doesn't even say a word, her eyes searching his face. She looks a little concerned and he knows that's for his wellbeing not for whatever he has planned. She trusts him. He long ago showed her he was unpredictable and so she doesn't question. She doesn't even question as he holds her still to look deep into her eyes. He wonders if he's showing her what he feels inside. He must, when her lips part and she inhales sharply. Or that could be because his hand is tightening on her arm.

Her pupils dilate ever so slightly. He can't miss it from the extremely short distance he is from her. It's all he needed. The only sign he needs and he closes that last mile between them. Her eyes flicker closed and he feels an overwhelming urge to get inside her. Because of where he is, he has to settle for sliding his tongue into her mouth. She accepts it willingly and moans. He's instantly hard, it's almost painful, from the non-sylable she uttered into his mouth. Their bodies aren't touching but he can feel her warmth and it makes him burn hotter for her.

She's kissing him back, sliding her tongue against his like he wants her body to be doing. She sucks on it and he has a vision of her sucking on another part of him with the same force that he almost looses his control. He wants so much more, too much more than what she can and should offer in the office so be pulls back suddenly.

Her eyes are still closed, her mouth is still parted, her face is flushed and she's panting. He almost rushes back in, imagining her in the same state only naked and under him. Her eyes open slowly and there's almost no colour in her desire. It makes him cocky and sure. "I bloody well love you Gillian." He says and his voice is so low and hoarse.

She bites her lip, a blush staining her cheeks and he loves it, loves her even more. "I know." She replies not letting go of his gaze.

He shakes his head, at himself. What a dolt! He was the one that preached actions spoke louder than words. The answer to his question was in his face every bloody day! Her very action of inaction, not leaving him when even a family member would, was the answer. The very reason he loved her was how she showed him that she was in love with him. "I'm a tosser."

She reached out to him, cupping his stubbly cheek, love that he seemed blind to before, shinning in her eyes. "And that's why I love you. Now get lost so I can get my work done." He grinned, feeling very proud of himself.

"I'm cooking dinner."

"I'll be there." She answered sitting back down and rolling up to the desk, not looking at him.

Grinning like an idiot Cal sauntered out of her office and down the hall.


End file.
